A Jedi Halloween
by kikkie
Summary: What do Jedi do on Halloween day? Well your about to find out! Rated E for everyone because this will not be a dark story, Just a fun little fic I decided to write. Thank you for reading!


_"_ REALLY!?" Ahsoka shouted at her master, today was a day that no Jedi knew about. It was Halloween…well, on the planet earth it was Halloween. It was the one time of the year that the Jedi were allowed to go on planet earth and enjoy in their festive holidays. Because Earth was still primed, the Empire made it a law that there would be no connections to the planet unless it was an emergency. But they did allow them to go to the planet on the one-day earth accepts different race, Halloween. So today, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were packing their things and preparing for the trip. This year was Ahsoka first going to planet earth, why? Because she was to young before….and Anakin was sneaking her into the ship to take her to earth because he didn't find it fair that she was too young to go to earth, but was old enough to fight an army of clickers. Obi-wan was not fan of Anakin plan to get Ahsoka on the ship, but he was willing to help.

"Yep! I'm taking you to Earth!" Anakin said with a smile.

"Don't I need to be an…full Jedi to do that though?" Ahsoka asked.

"PFFT! What I say goes, you're coming with us and we will be having fun! Pack your stuff!" Anakin said, Ahsoka nods her head and begins to pack her things for the trip. As she does this, Obi-wan and Anakin were discussing amongst themselves a plan when they hit earth.

"The council said we will be celebrating in a place called Miami." Obi-wan said. "Known for its…beaches and drinks. There will be parties everywhere and people in costume Ahsoka will not be told apart from an actual human." Obi-wan said with a smile.

"Good, I would like to that drink I got before." Anakin said with a smile. Ahsoka exit her room and meets up with Anakin at the docking bay. Once there, Anakin sneaks Ahsoka into the trunk of the twilight, he then joins Aayla and Obi-wan in the meeting hall. Every year the elders gives the Jedi a small lecture of what to do, and what not to do. When the lecture was over, Plo-Koon approaches Anakin.

"Anakin, may I ask something." The elder said, Anakin nods his head to the old man request. "Ahsoka, I would like to ask permission to take her to Halloween this year." Plo-Koon said, Obi-wan eyes widen a little in fear at the words of Plo-koon. Anakin on the other hand already had a plan for this.

"I'm sorry, but the rules say she can't go unless she is a master. But don't worry, Padme is attending a small family party, so Ahsoka will be busy tonight. But I will be thinking of next year." Anakin said, he turns his body to leave but Plo-koon grabs him by the shoulder and stops him. He leans towards his ear and whispered.

"If I find out that she is with you this Halloween, I will stake you." Plo-koon said, making Anakin sweat bullets. But he shakes it off and leaves to his ship. Once aboard and in space, Ahsoka crawls out of the trunk and smiles.

"Am I in the clear!?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin smiles and nods at her. Ahsoka hops into her seat and stares at the stars with a smile that was bigger than the universe right now. Anakin puts in the coordinators of planet, it wasn't long before Ahsoka eyes widen in amaze. The blue planet shined as bright as Naboo.

"I am so excited!" Ahsoka shouted, Anakin chuckles at he lands in the so called city called Miami. He and the other Jedi landed on a small island in the middle of the water coast of the beautiful sea. Ahsoka is the first to climb out of her ship and smiled, she saw the buildings of Miami, and they looked wonderful. All the Jedi regrouped and begin to discuss the what time they should leave. None of them seem to notice Ahsoka in the background look at the city, until Aayla asked:

"Has Earth obtained a new race, or is Ahsoka right there?" Aayla, the older Jedi saw Ahsoka, they then look at Anakin. No one in this group needed to ask if she snuck in or not, they knew already was it Anakin idea.

"Anakin…" Luminara spoke, Anakin was sweating bullets at her voice.

"Yes master…"

"I suggest inform her of the rules." Lumiara said.

"What?" Anakin asked, but before Luminara could answer, he saw Barriss come out of Luminara ship, holding a bag in her left arm. Obi-wan eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"So my master was not the only one." Obi-wan said, and its true. His master would bring him to Earth while he was still in his training years. And Obi-wan did the same for Anakin, but he only did it twice, then Anakin graduated.

"I will." Anakin muttered under his breath as he shouted Ahsoka name. The young girl makes her way to her master with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Yea, there are some rules you need to know before we head off." Anakin said. "1. Do not tell anyone where you are from. I f someone asks, you're from Miami. 2. And this one a bit tricky, but don't let anyone take a picture of you. On this planet, they are obsessed with their small devices called cell phones. 3. Do not use or mention any kind of technology you know of on our planet. And 4. Do not, under any circumstances, use the force." Anakin said, Ahsoka nods her head and looks around the island she and the Jedi were on. She then nods something:

"Where is Master Plo-koon?"

"Oh, some master goes to other parts of Earth. Were only here because we agreed to be here." Obi-wan said. Ahsoka nods her head.

"So, what is the plan for today?" The young girl asked, Obi-wan pulls out a piece of paper and started to read:

"First we go eat, then scuba diving, and then on Anakin request…hit the clubs." Obi-wan read. "Remember what happen last year we died that?"

"Yea, you woke up in a bed filled with naked women, and I woke up in a ditch. This year I will be careful." Anakin said with a smile on his face. Obi-wan was about to protest to Anakin words, but was stopped when their ride came along. A man in a steam boat, approaches the small hidden island. Once parked, the Jedi board the huge ship. Once on, a tall man with a black beard welcomed them.

"Ah, George!" Obi-wan said. "Ahsoka, this is George Lucas, he is part of our Earth team. He will be p[providing the funds for us to enjoy this day."

"Oh, hello there!" Ahsoka said as she shakes the older male hand. He smiles at her while nodding his head.

"Ah, a new one. How old is she?" George asked.

"I am 21 in Earth years, but I would be considered 16 where I come from." Ahsoka responded, George nods his head.

"Well, enjoy earth young one." He said before walking away from Ahsoka, the togruta looks at her master to ask:

"How could he afford all this?" Ahsoka asked.

"George made this thing called a movie and presented it to the humans. Which is weird, because what he showed the humans was just some old records of fights some of us Jedi had. Anyway, the earthlings seem to love it and gave him money for it." Anakin said. "Its something about this kid finding the force and kissing his sister…ew!"

"He calls it Star Wars, Anakin and I are in this movie. Such a strange thing it was." Obi-wan said. "But enough of that now, we are almost here."

"But I thought Earthlings didn't like some other planet beings?" Ahsoka asked.

"They don't…well, some of them don't. The movie was made to see how earthlings would react. Some good, some bad. Anyway, we are almost at the city, get changed." Obi-wan ordered Ahsoka. Since this was secret vacation visit, the Jedi never wore their robes. Also it was almost 90 degrees outside, so they wore what most earthling wore in a hot area near water. Once at the Docks, Ahsoka was the first to leave the ship. She was wearing a light blue shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly, khaki shorts and white sneakers. Anakin wore a pair of olive green trunks shorts that went below his knees, and a white zipper hooded jacket that he left wide open to expose his abs, he also had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his feet were white flip-flops that matched his jacket. Obi-wan was the last to leave the ship, he was wearing white beater tank top with a pair of similar trunks like Anakin, although his was orange instead of olive green, and a pair of white sneakers like Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks around the packed area with widen eyes. Everyone was wearing what they were wearing, or something less.

"OH MY GOD! ALIEN!" A person shouted, at that mintues Ahsoka started sweating bullets. She hasn't even been on this planet for an hour! Now someone spotted her already! Then again, she was in the open, a little went running to Ahsoka leg and hugged it. Ahsoka looks down in fear at the child, hoping she didn't do anything to her.

"Look mommy! She's an alien!" The little girl said, a young human female runs to Ahsoka and pulls the child off her leg.

"She's not a real alien sweety, she's in a costume." The older woman said as she pulls the kid off Ahsoka leg. "I am so sorry, she just loves Sy-fi stuff. Great costume by the way, you will get a lot of candy for it." She said before walking away from Ahsoka. Ahsoka takes a deep breath into her lungs, before letting it out slowly.

"That was scary." Ahsoka said, she then looks around the area and notice a lot of people were dressed very funny. Some wore capes, other had animal parts on them, it was really scary to her.

"Welcome to Halloween snips." Anakin said with a smile. "Come on, we only have 12 hours to enjoy ourselves, lets go!" The young man said before running into the crowd of happy people. Ahsoka and Obi-wan follows behind with smiles on their faces.

Kikkie: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Although by the time this come on FF Halloween will be over, eh, who cares. Hope you enjoyed it! I will be doing a part two, so don't worry your little noses, again, thank you for reading.


End file.
